La vida de siempre y algo más
by coolis17
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se enfrentan muchos obstáculos que quieren separarlos pero lo único que ocasionaran es unirlos más. Capitulo 5!
1. Lo mismo de siempre un pleito

La vida de siempre y algo... mas Por Coolis17  
  
Hola, este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y Kagome, espero les guste y dejen Reviews sobre opiniones y todo lo que me quieran decir, acepto sugerencias y críticas. Recuerdo que por desgracia estos personajes no me pertenecen....  
  
Que comience el fic!!!!!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Capitulo 1 Lo mismo de siempre... un pleito  
  
Los días pasaban y Kagome seguía peleada con Inuyasha desde el asunto que sucedió con Kouga. Mientras tanto Miroku y Sango solo trataban de iniciar la conversación ya que ninguno de ellos hablaba ni siquiera entre ellos mismos.  
  
- Bueno... hasta cuando van a seguir así ¿el resto de su vida?- grito Shippo desesperado- Si no van a hablar entonces que se vaya Inuyasha, después de todo él es el culpable de este problema.  
  
- Cállate zorro estúpido -dijo Inuyasha furioso y recordando lo sucedido- Después de todo ni me importa lo que esa mujer pueda hacer con el lobo rabioso  
  
- Esa mujer se llama Kagome- dijo Kagome furiosa a punto de decir la famosa palabra que Inuyasha odiaba- Lo que pasa es que eres un celoso y sabes porque sucedió lo que sucedió... por que el joven Kouga no es como ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Claro, jamas podré ser tan estúpido y feo como él, además no estoy celoso y menos por alguien que se te acerca a ti - dijo Inuyasha tratando de ocultar la verdad  
  
- Eres un grosero- dijo Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha y dándole una cachetada- Eso es lo que te mereces.  
  
Después de eso Kagome salió corriendo y se interno en el bosque. Miroku, Sango y Shippo se quedaron con la boca abierta Inuyasha no hizo nada mas que sobarse el cachete que estaba muy rojo. (Parece ser que Kagome desquito toda su ira jeje ()  
  
- Yo creo que están exagerando - dijo Miroku- Lo que paso entre Kagome y Kouga no tiene nada de malo  
  
- Claro... después de todo para ti son normales todas estas cosas - dijo Sango  
  
- Sango pero recuerda que tu eres la única en mi corazón- dijo Miroku acercándose lentamente a Sango y acercando poco a poco su mano al trasero de Sango...pero...  
  
- Ni lo intentes, monje pervertido- dijo Sango golpeando a Miroku con la mano, dejando al monje desmayado.  
  
- Estos no cambian- dijo Shippo observando la escena- me pregunto si Kagome esta bien  
  
Después de eso Inuyasha ni se preocupo por el paradero de Kagome simplemente se subió un árbol y se puso a recordar en la causa del problema.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FLASH BACK ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- Inuyasha!!! Cuidado!!!- Grito a Kagome preocupada viendo como Inuyasha estaba inmóvil debido a la gran fuerza de un monstruo que los estaba atacando.  
  
- Señorita Kagome ¿se siente bien?- pregunto Miroku que estaba en el piso junto a Sango y Kirara que no se podían mover...  
  
-¿Todavía no regresa Shippo con la ayuda?- pregunto Kagome- Ah... y si estoy bien joven Miroku...  
  
- KAGOME NO ENTIENDO PORQUE LE PIDES AYUDA A ESE BUENO PARA NADA DE KOUGA- gritaba con mucho trabajo Inuyasha porque estaba siendo aplastado por ese monstruo de unos 5 metros de altura y muy ancho y fuerte.  
  
- No ves Inuyasha, te están poniendo una paliza- dijo Kagome mientras cargaba su arco para dispararle al monstruo.  
  
- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, además para eso estoy yo, para terminar lo que no puedes hacer tu- dijo Kouga que había aparecido en ese momento junto a Shippo sus dos acompañantes de siempre y sus lobos.- Déjamelo a mí  
  
- No necesito tu ayuda- dijo Inuyasha furioso soltándose en ese momento del monstruo y poniéndose a pelear con él, no se dejaría humillar por Kouga y menos estando Kagome presente.  
  
Los dos se pusieron a pelear con ese monstruo mientras los demás ayudaban a Miroku, Sango y Kirara que estaban heridos, En ese instante Kagome volteó a ver la pelea y en ese instante se fijo como uno de los brazos del monstruo le iba a pegar a Kouga por lo que no dudo, tomo su arco y lo salvo... pero en ese momento Inuyasha también había sido atacado y no lo pudo ayudar. Inuyasha cayó al suelo pero después enojado por la humillación se paro y derroto al monstruo con un solo movimiento del colmillo de acero.  
  
- Gracias Kagome, me salvaste a mí y no a Inuyasha eso significa que te importo más- dijo Kouga tomando las manos de Kagome como de costumbre pero de pronto hizo algo inusual beso la mejilla de Kagome y se fue corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo.- Nos veremos luego Kagome  
  
Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta incluyendo Kagome que no pudo evitar nada.  
  
- Que te pasa!! Cómo dejas que te bese!!- le grito Inuyasha que estaba a punto de explotar de los celos- Además lo ayudaste a él y a mí me dejaste que me hirieran.  
  
- En primera yo no deje que me besara, además lo tomas muy enserio y tu eres demasiado fuerte no necesitabas mi ayuda- dijo Kagome observando la cara de ira de Inuyasha.  
  
- LO TOMO MUY ENSERIO- grito Inuyasha histérico- Te besa alguien y lo tomo muy enserio  
  
- Si, además después de todo tú a la que quieres es a Kikyo -dijo Kagome un poco triste- además un beso en la mejilla no es nada.  
  
- Bueno entonces bésate con todos los que quieras... A MI NO ME IMPORTA- grito Inuyasha  
  
- Inuyasha....OSWARI!!!!!!!!! (abajo) -grito Kagome cansada de las ofensas de Inuyasha y después de eso de fue de ahí...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- Esa Kagome que se cree al dejar que la besen- dijo Inuyasha en voz alta- Además ese lobo es un tonto.  
  
- Inuyasha ya para esos celos, porque no vas a buscar a la señorita Kagome y te disculpas- dijo Miroku que se había acercado al árbol donde se encontraba Inuyasha  
  
- Miroku... No seas metiche, además no entiendes que Kagome fue la que hizo mal al no detener a Kouga.- dijo Inuyasha  
  
- Para lo que a mí concierne Kouga la beso sin que NADIE pudiera evitarlo, además tu no le has declarado tus sentimientos a Kagome como para que no la pueda besar nadie más- dijo Sango que se había acercado.  
  
- Ya déjenme en paz- dijo Inuyasha harto por los comentarios pues tenían razón.- Voy a dar un paseo  
  
Mientras tanto Kagome estaba caminando en el bosque hablando sola.  
  
- Inuyasha es un tonto- dijo Kagome- Yo no pude evitar ese beso , además que mas quisiera que fuera de Inuyasha y no de Kouga.  
  
- No solo tu querrías un beso de Inuyasha- dijo Kikyo que había aparecido, al parecer Kagome no se había dado cuenta.  
  
- Kikyo!!!! ..... ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Kagome un poco asustada  
  
- Pues estaba por aquí y vine a ver quien era la que hablaba sola y me di cuenta que eras tú- dijo Kikyo viéndola con desprecio- ¿Y Cuantas veces te ha confundido Inuyasha conmigo?  
  
- Ninguna... él ya sabe que somos muy diferentes - dijo Kagome enojada por las preguntas hirientes de esa mujer que siempre le causaba molestias.- Bueno ya me voy  
  
En ese momento Kagome se fue corriendo de ahí dejando a Kikyo con mas preguntas en su mente...  
  
-Esa Kikyo... que me deje de molestar- dijo Kagome quien siguió corriendo hasta toparse con........  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 1  
  
¿ Quién será? ¿ Que pasara con Kagome? Todo esto y más en el capitulo 2  
  
dejen Reviews 


	2. Un Golpe Peligroso

Capitulo 2  
"Un golpe peligroso"  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí... que quieres?- pregunto Kagome un poco asustada al ver a ese ser que tanto odiaba  
  
- Vaya Kagome. Estas sola- dijo Naraku- ¿y donde esta Inuyasha?  
  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- grito Kagome- Ya me voy...  
  
- No creo que eso vaya a pasar tu solo te vas conmigo- dijo Naraku con mirada malévola.  
  
- Eso nunca - dijo Kagome y comenzó a correr debido a que no llevaba su arco pero en dos segundos Naraku la alcanzó y la amarro con unas ramas.- Auxiliooooooo INUYASHAAAAAA  
  
- Él no va a venir mejor cállate- dijo Naraku perdiendo la paciencia y golpeó a Kagome dejándola inconsciente- Que mujer tan escandalosa... ahora me la llevare para efectuar mis planes  
  
- Eso nunca- grito Inuyasha que al parecer había oído a Kagome y había llegado junto con los demás – No te atrevas a llevártela (No pregunten como llegaron todos tan rápido)  
  
Inuyasha y Naraku estuvieron peleando por mas de una hora, Kagome seguía desmayada ya que más que el golpe de Naraku lo que la lastimo fue que cayo desmayada sobre una filosa piedra causando una herida un poco grave. Después de varios minutos Sango y Miroku se metieron en la pelea pero por un descuido Naraku lanzo un veneno poderoso y escapó. Todos estaban muy enojados porque tuvieron la oportunidad de matar a Naraku pero se les escapó como de costumbre.  
  
- Maldito Naraku- dijo Inuyasha y luego volteó a ver a Miroku y a Sango – Se me escapo por su culpa, no se hubieran metido en la pelea  
  
- Perdón pero nosotros solo queríamos ayudar- dijo Sango un poco enojada- Además lo más importante ahora es Kagome, recibió un fuerte golpe y esta sangrando  
  
- Es verdad... –dijo Inuyasha un poco apenado por estarse preocupando por Naraku y no por su Kagome- Tenemos que llevarla con la anciana Kaede.  
  
Después de decir esto Inuyasha cargo a Kagome y junto con los demás se dirigieron a la Aldea de Kaede.  
  
-¿Qué tiene Kagome?- pregunto Sango minutos después de que Kaede reviso a Kagome  
  
-¿Por qué tiene esa cara?  
  
- Kagome, no se va a recuperar del todo- dijo Kaede un poco preocupada- El golpe le afecto, no es nada del otro mundo pero debe estar lo mas calmada posible, sin pleitos ni batallas.  
  
- Entonces lo mejor será que Kagome regrese a su casa- dijo Miroku observando a Inuyasha- Lo mejor será que la lleves, Inuyasha  
  
- No, Kagome debe de estar en su vida normal, solamente traten que no se altere demasiado y constantemente debe descansar, si se llega agotar puede empeorar, además no le digan esto o puede preocuparse, pero también traten de no dejarla sola para que no le pase nada- dijo Kaede- Trátenla normal o si no sospechara y este golpe dudara varias semanas y después mejorara si todo sale bien  
  
- Si crees que es lo mejor para ella, eso haremos- dijo Sango  
  
-¿Cuándo va a despertar?- pregunto Inuyasha que estaba junto a Kagome  
  
- En un par de horas- dijo Kaede- Con las hierbas medicinales que tengo no tardara en despertar.  
  
Inuyasha se puso un poco más alegre al oír esto, ya quería oír a Kagome y ver esos hermosos ojos marrones y escuchar su hermosa voz... después de varias horas Kagome abrió poco a poco los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su hermoso hanyou de la hermosas orejitas y los ojos amarillos, pelo largo plateando y hermoso rostro.  
  
-Inu... yasha- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al ver al hanyou - ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- El estúpido de Naraku ocasiono que te desmayaras pero ya estas bien- dijo Inuyasha con una mirada tierna.- Que te parece si damos un paseo, ya mañana iremos a buscar los fragmentos  
  
- Esta bien, me parece perfecto además quiero buscar unas hierbas que son muy útiles- dijo Kagome levantándose con la ayuda de Inuyasha  
  
Al salir de la cabaña vieron a Sango y Miroku platicando de lo más hermoso muy pegaditos. Shippou estaba mas alejado con la anciana Kaede y Kirara durmiendo. Cuando salieron Inuyasha y Kagome todos los voltearon ha ver y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!!!- grito Shippou brincando a sus brazos de la felicidad- Que bueno que ya despertaste  
  
- Si a mí también me alegra- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- Inuyasha y yo iremos a dar un paseo, no tardamos.  
  
- Claro pero no tarden- dijo Sango  
  
- Por mi mejor que se vayan el tiempo que quieran, así tengo mas tiempo de platicar con la bella Sango- dijo Miroku acercando su mano a....  
  
- Usted nunca cambia - dijo Sango golpeando a Miroku con una cubeta de agua.  
  
- Eso dolió- dijo Inuyasha- Bueno ya nos vamos  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron de todos y se fueron al bosque a dar un paseo Kagome iba en su bicicleta porque tenia varias cosas como su mochila y una lista de las plantas que iba a recolectar.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 2  
  
Titulo del próximo capitulo: Un día de campo en el bosque  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HOLA:  
  
PARA LOS QUE SON ANTI KIKYO (yo) PERDON PERO LA TUVE QUE MENCIONAR PORQUE ES UN PERSONAJE NECESARIO PARA DIFICULTAR LA RELACIÖN DE KAGOME E INU. NARAKU TAMBIEN TIENE K SALIR ES PARA DARME MAS AVENTURA A LA HISTORIA.  
  
PERDON POR EL CAPITULO TAN CORTO LES PROMETO QUE EN UN DÍA MAS SUBO EL CAPITULO 3 PARA RECOMPENSAR ESTE.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Chiisana Minako: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, espero que este capitulo también te guste... y perdón por el tamaño pero el capitulo siguiente lo subiré pronto  
  
Rosalynn: HOLA!!! Aquí esta el capitulo 2, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero te guste este capitulo. Pues en este cap ya sabrás con quien se topo jeje.  
  
peke14: HOLA PEKE14. Gracias por tu review y espero te guste este cap  
  
Magdaria-Sayo: HOLA, Gracias por el comentario y pues tratare de actualizar más pronto para la próxima.  
  
blue ningyo: Gracias por tu review y si el capitulo 1 esta corto y este esta aun más corto y lo siento tratare de mejorar el tamaño pero últimamente estoy muy ocupada por eso no he podido.  
  
Tratare de Actualizar pronto es una promesa.  
  
Acepto ideas, comentarios, sugerencias y criticas sobre la historia!! 


	3. Un día de campo en el bosque

Capitulo 3 Un día de campo en el bosque  
  
- Llegamos – dijo Kagome bajándose de su bicicleta y sacando su maleta y de ella saco un pergamino con una lista de hierbas medicinales.- bueno aquí hay 3 de las hierbas que tengo que recolectar  
  
- Kagome, porque no dejas que eso lo haga la anciana Kaede- dijo Inuyasha un poco enojado- Mejor hacemos algo más divertido  
  
- Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede no puede venir por estos rumbos es peligroso... además no se a que le llamas divertido... a comer?- dijo Kagome viendo a Inuyasha un poco seria- Sabes que te parece si me ayudas con estas tres plantas y después hacemos otra cosa..  
  
- Bueno... bueno lo que tu digas Kagome- dijo Inuyasha viendo esos hermosos ojos marrones que siempre mostraban mucha ternura, amor y que nunca podía dejar de admirar  
  
-"Que le pasa a Inuyasha, desde cuando quiere hacer lo que yo quiero sin quejarse"- dijo Kagome pensando  
  
Durante las próximas horas, se dedicaron a reunir las plantas que Kagome necesitaba, dos horas después ya las tenían y las pusieron en la mochila de Kagome.  
  
- Listo- dijo Inuyasha agotado y tirándose al suave pasto que movía la brisa  
  
- Yo también estoy un poco cansada.- dijo Kagome agarrando su mochila y sacando un mantel- Vamos a comer  
  
- ¡¡¡Si!!! Hasta que dices algo con sentido- dijo Inuyasha  
  
- Insinúas que nunca lo hago- dijo Kagome gritándole  
  
- No para nada- dijo Inuyasha con tono de disculpa- Mejor siéntate y comamos  
  
- Estas muy raro Inuyasha- dijo Kagome acercándose mucho a él- Tú nunca reaccionas así  
  
- Pues es que hoy no quiero pelearme contigo- dijo Inuyasha con orgullo- Eso es cosa de niños.  
  
- Tienes razón Inuyasha- dijo Kagome acercándose poco a poco más a él (realmente estaban a un centímetro de besarse) – Tú y yo ya no somos unos niños.  
  
Inuyasha sentía la respiración de Kagome poco a poco cada vez mas cerca , no podía resistirlo estaba muy cerca de los labios de su querida Kagome, tendría que hacer algo no la iba a rechazar, no esta vez, una vez escogió a Kikyo grave error porque se dio cuenta que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo, esta vez no se equivocaría. Así que Inuyasha se acerco mucho a ella estaban a punto de besarse. Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso pero decidido.  
  
- Bueno Inuyasha, además de comer, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- dijo Kagome muy roja y separándose de él – Que te parece si nadamos en el lago, por suerte traigo mi traje de baño.  
  
- Ehh... sí. Esta... bien- dijo Inuyasha completamente rojo y muy nervioso- Después de comer haremos eso  
  
"Eso estuvo muy cerca"- pensó Inuyasha- "Aunque hubiera sido lo mejor... ni modo... para la próxima no dejo que se me escape"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
En la Aldea  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- Monje Miroku ¿Cree que es grave lo de Kagome- pregunto Sango preocupada.  
  
- No te preocupes Sango, la señorita Kagome es muy fuerte- dijo Miroku con una tierna mirada hacia Sango – Por eso me pareces tan especial Sango, te preocupas mucho por los demás, de verdad quisiera tener un hijo contigo.  
  
En ese momento Miroku agarro la mando de Sango y la acerco hacia ella.  
  
- Excelencia que cosas dice- dijo una Sango muy apenada – Eso le dice a todas  
  
- Pero tú eres especial y la que de verdad me importa- dijo Miroku y se fue acercando poco a poco a Sango y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
Sango se quedó sin habla porque no esperaba esa reacción, ella estaba lista para golpear al Monje en cualquier momento, sin embargo esa actitud le sorprendió mucho a ella y se puso feliz  
  
- A lo mejor si podría tener un hijo con usted- dijo Sango en todo muy bajo para que no lo oyera. Enseguida se metió a la cabaña de Kaede.  
  
- Espero que si, mi querida Sango, y te convenceré para que no dudes- dijo Miroku en susurro para sí mismo con una sonrisa en los labios y después entro a la cabaña.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
En el Bosque  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Después de que terminaron de comer todo, absolutamente todo lo que había (era poco no hay que exagerar) Se pusieron a platicar sobre cosas recientes hasta que Kagome dijo:  
  
- Oye ya vamos al lago- dijo Kagome levantándose- Voy a ponerme mi traje de baño tu quédate aquí y no me vayas a ver.  
  
- Kagome no te quiero ver- dijo Inuyasha de mala gana.  
  
- Bueno pero tu también debes cambiarte, o por lo menos quítate lo de arriba para que no se moje- dijo Kagome- Pero como quieras  
  
Kagome agarró su traje de baño de se fue a cambiar detrás de un árbol, minutos después salió, su traje era de un color azul y era de dos piezas traía el pelo suelto como de costumbre. Inuyasha volteó a verla y se quedo paralizado, se veía hermosa como siempre, pero ahí pudo notar con más detalles su hermosura en todo su esplendor.  
  
- Kagome... te ves... muy... her...- dijo Inuyasha pero no pudo terminar  
  
- Inuyasha no te quedes ahí.- dijo Kagome interrumpiendo a Inuyasha- Ya vamos a nadar  
  
Kagome agarro a Inuyasha del brazo y se metieron a nadar.  
  
- El agua esta deliciosa.- dijo Kagome feliz hundiéndose- ¿No crees?  
  
- Si- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa observando como Kagome jugaba con el agua- Yo creo que sigue siendo una niña.  
  
- Niña... pero feliz.- dijo Kagome tirándole agua a la cara de Inuyasha.- Pero no puedes negar que soy divertida  
  
- Cuando te atrape vas a ver Kagome- dijo Inuyasha nadando hacia ella.  
  
Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba observando. Inuyasha persiguió a Kagome durante dos minutos hasta que la atrapó y la agarró por la cintura.  
  
- Te atrape.- dijo Inuyasha acercando un poco más a Kagome hacia él  
  
- Bueno es que nadas muy rápido- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa picara y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha- Te voy a dar tu premio  
  
Kagome se acerco poco a poco a Inuyasha sus labios estaban a punto de unirse cuando... se oyó un ruido y Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron (Inuyasha no dejo de agarrarle la cintura a su Kagome) y voltearon a ver a la persona que los había estado viendo por varios minutos  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Inuyasha enfadado porque una vez más algo había sucedido y no pudo besar a su amada Kagome.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 3  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews subí este cap aunque tampoco esta muy largo he he: P . La verdad últimamente estoy muy ocupada así que perdón por el tamaño de cap.  
  
Espero dejen reviews, please. 


	4. Unos días en la época actual

CAPITULO 4 "Unos días en la época actual "  
  
- Vine a visitar a mi mujer... ¿o no puedo?- dijo Kouga que había aparecido en ese instante, y brinco de la rama del árbol donde estaba para separar a Inuyasha de Kagome- Hola Kagome  
  
- Hola joven Kouga- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
- Pues vine por ti, quiero que ya nos casemos- dijo Kouga- No puedo esperar a que seas mi mujer y te alejes de esta bestia. Después de lo que paso entre nosotros el otro día, pude comprobar que tú me amas.  
  
- Ella no se va contigo a ningún lado- dijo Inuyasha poniéndose entre ellos dos.- Además ella no puede ser tu esposa  
  
- ¿Y eso por que bestia? –Preguntó Kouga muy atento al igual que Kagome. Le inquietaba mucho a ella saber por que Inuyasha dijo eso.  
  
- Pues... Por que ella esta con nosotros recolectado los fragmentos de Shikon- dijo Inuyasha aliviado al encontrar una respuesta que no lo comprometiera y sin importar le mucho que le dijeran "bestia"  
  
- Ah... si... Es verdad.- dijo Kagome decepcionada por la respuesta del hanyou, ella esperaba algo distinto, pero que se podría esperar de él.  
  
- Bueno en ese caso, después de juntar la perla nos casaremos, ayudare a localizar los fragmentos para que esto se resuelva lo antes posible- dijo Kouga agarrando las manos de Kagome- Cuídate mucho y nos vemos después  
  
- Qué te pasa lobo rabioso- dijo Inuyasha pero era demasiado tarde Kouga ya no estaba- Siempre me deja con la palabra en la boca el maldito.  
  
- Inuyasha... te importaría mucho si me voy a mi casa?- pregunto Kagome para cambiar el tema- Es que me duele un poco la cabeza y quiero descansar.  
  
- Te tienes que ir... ya veo- dijo Inuyasha poniendo su mano en la cabeza como en señal de que estaba pensando- En ese caso yo voy contigo.  
  
- ¿De verdad me dejas ir?- dijo Kagome feliz- De todas formas pensaba irme pero me alegra que no te hayas enojado.  
  
- Bueno vamos a llevar estas plantas y a decirles a todos que vamos a tu época- dijo Inuyasha saliendo del lago, seguido por Kagome- Ya quiero comer la comida Ninja.  
  
- Tú nunca vas a cambiar. - dijo Kagome sonriendo- Solo vas por la comida jaja.  
  
- ¿Pues por que otra razón iría?- dijo Inuyasha cerrando los ojos y volteando hacía otro lado. (Todos sabemos que esta mintiendo, lo hace por estar con Kagome)  
  
- Bueno... es verdad... yo que creí que querías pasar un tiempo conmigo- dijo Kagome bajando la cabeza y un poco triste.  
  
- Kagome no te pongas así, sabes que también voy a estar contigo- dijo Inuyasha tratando de animarla al verla triste.  
  
- Bueno.- dijo Kagome no muy convencida pero mas feliz- Que esperamos vamos a la aldea...  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a la Aldea, para llevar las plantas que encontró en el bosque y para despedirse ya que se iría a su época junto con Inuyasha. Miroku y Sango asintieron felices antes la petición de Kagome de irse unos días, por que sabían que estarían muy bien todos solos, solo Shippou no estaba de acuerdo pero cambio de opinión cuando Kagome le dijo que le traería sus galletas favoritas.  
  
De ahí, Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron a la época actual, ya ahí lo primero que hicieron fue saludar a la familia mientras que Inuyasha comía.  
  
-Bueno mamá, ¿te importa si llevo a Inuyasha a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?-pregunto Kagome recogiendo los 10 platos sucios alrededor de Inuyasha, quien no oía nada por estar comiendo.  
  
-Claro hija, diviértete, después de todo siempre estas en esa época luchando y cuando vienes aquí estas estudiando.-dijo la mamá de Kagome con una calida mirada y sonriendo  
  
-Bueno... ya quedó... en lo que este glotón termina de comer-dijo Kagome tocando las hermosas orejitas de Inuyasha, y este ni dijo nada- Me voy a arreglar. De todas formas Inuyasha solo necesita una gorra.  
  
Kagome subió las escaleras de su casa muy rápido y entro a su cuarto, sacó las cosas del closet y se metió al baño a tomar una ducha.  
  
Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba terminando de comer y preguntó por Kagome a lo que su mamá le contestó:  
  
-Se fue arreglar, después de todo en unos minutos van a salir  
  
-¿¿Salir??? ¿A Donde?- pregunto un poco confundido Inuyasha  
  
-¿¿Pues no oíste nada?? Tu y mi hija van a salir a conocer la ciudad- dijo la mamá de Kagome recogiendo el plato del postre de Inuyasha.- Mejor sube a su cuarto ya debe estar lista.  
  
Inuyasha enseguida subió y en cuanto llego a la parte superior de la casa pudo sentir el olor tan peculiar de jazmines de Kagome. Inmediatamente entro a su cuarto sin tocar. Ahí se encontraba Kagome arreglándose, llevaba un short muy cortito de color azul de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes color morada... Tenía unos tenis muy modernos y una cola alta. - Que bueno que ya terminaste-dijo Kagome volteando a ver a Inuyasha, éste estaba sin habla y no dejaba de ver a Kagome de arriba abajo ya que estaba muy hermosa.- Bueno, vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones  
  
-¿Qué fregados es eso?-pregunto Inuyasha sin entender nada  
  
-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos-dijo Kagome subiéndose a la espalda de Inuyasha y colocándole una gorra- En marcha  
  
-Ya me agarraste de medio de transporte-dijo Inuyasha quejándose  
  
-No me digas que te disgusta cargarme-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.  
  
-Crees que no pesas?-dijo Inuyasha soltando a Kagome provocando que se cayera al piso  
  
-Eres un grosero, yo que pensaba llevarte a un lugar divertido y que me arreglé para verme bien-dijo Kagome enojada y saliendo se su cuarto dando un portazo  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Kagome no te enojes!!!!!- grito Inuyasha alcanzándola- NO me enoja llevarte ya vámonos... Y sin mas Inuyasha carga a Kagome de la cintura y la coloco muy delicadamente en su espalda  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron de techo en techo guiados por Kagome, hasta que llegaron al parque de diversiones. Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido y se le fue el habla. - Verdad que esta padrísimo!!-dijo Kagome dando gritos de la emoción- Hace mucho tiempo que no venia, ya quiero ver lo nuevo.  
  
-Pues que esperamos-dijo un hanyou un poco desesperado y agarrando a Kagome por la cintura y dirigiéndose a la entrada.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 4 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
HOLA!! A todos!!! Perdón por tardarme en subir este cap.... Acepto toda clase de comentarios respecto a la historia. Ahora agradecimientos:  
  
Magdalia-Sayo: hola amiga!!!! Aquí esta el capitulo cuatro, espero te haya gustado y acepto toda clase de comentarios y en especial de tu parte porque escribes muy bien entonces kisiera saber que opinas de este capitulo.  
  
Leidy: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no te haya decepcionado este capitulo, espero sigas leyendo el fic y gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Kim Lin : Hola!! Me alegra que leas mi historia porque a mi me encantan las tuyas y me agrada la idea de saber que la lees. Espero te guste este capitulo y que te siga gustando la historia...  
  
Y a todos los demás también muchas gracias esto me anime mucho de verdad!!! 


	5. Parque de Diversiones part1

Hola! Yo se que me tarde mucho en subir el capitulo 5 y a lo mejor se decepcionan algunos debido al tamaño, pero no les voy a poner pretextos ni nada de porque no lo subí antes... para ser sincera me quedé huecaaaa por muchos días no tenia nada que poner.. y como algunos sabrán yo soy mas lectora que escritora de fics de Inuyasha pero me llamó la atención escribir este.. asi que mil perdones por esto pero creo que tengo que cultivar mis ideas porque se están acabando!!! Perdón!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
CAPITULO 5  
"Parque de Diversiones parte 1"  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a la entrada del parque, compraron los boletos y muy emocionados entraron lo más rápido posible. Al llegar ahí agarraron un mapa del lugar y se dirigieron a la sección de juegos de adultos.  
  
-Kagome ¿por qué por aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha enojado- La sección de comida es del otro lado  
  
-Porque aquí esta lo mas divertido-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y agarrando a Inu de la mano- Después comemos lo que quieras  
  
Inuyasha no pudo decir nada ante la sonrisa de Kagome solo la siguió hacia donde ella se dirigía.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que hagamos primero?, que tal la montaña Rusa, o la Rueda de la Fortuna, o el Twister, o el Mansión embrujada, el Splash... o- dijo Kagome mirando el mapa emocionada- O el Túnel del amor- Esto último lo dijo muy sonrojada  
  
- NO te entiendo nada-dijo Inuyasha- Mejor nos subimos a todos que importa  
  
-Ya se que nos subiremos a todos, tontín-dijo Kagome un poco desesperada- Digo ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CUAL PRIMERO?????????  
  
-¡¡¡Tranquila!!! Esta bien... Vamos al que mencionaste de primero la cima Rusia o algo así-dijo Inuyasha  
  
-¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¡¡La Montaña Rusa!!! Me encanta-dijo Kagome agarrando la mano de Inuyasha y corriendo hacia ese juego. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener contacto con la suave mano de Kagome, pero volteo hacia otro lado para que ella no lo viera.  
  
-Kagome, pareces una niñita-dijo Inuyasha siguiendo a Kagome quien estaba saltando de la alegría.  
  
AL llegar ahí Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido por la altura. No esperaba que esa cosa que dijo Kagome fuera así, pero sin pensarlo mucho los dos se fueron a la fila. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban en el juego poniéndose los cinturones de seguridad.  
  
-¿Por qué nos ponen esto?-pregunto Inuyasha con extraño  
  
-No querrás caerte, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kagome- Te vas a divertir, y quítate la gorra, de todas formas nadie te ve en el juego y con las vueltas que dan se te va a caer.  
  
- ¡¡Vueltas!!! ¿Qué vueltas?-dijo Inuyasha un poco asustado- Kagome!!! Que vueltaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
  
Pero Kagome no pudo hacer nada porque el juego ya había empezado. Inuyasha con mucho trabajo volteo a ver a Kagome y ella estaba gritando de la felicidad mientras que el se estaba aferrando a una barra de metal que estaba enfrente de él, parecía que la iba a romper con las manos de tanta presión que estaba ejerciendo por el miedo.  
  
Al terminar el juego Inuyasha se puso la gorra y salió muy mareado, mientras que Kagome lo ayudaba a pararse.  
  
-¿No estuvo genial?-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa  
  
- Si estuvo padrísimo-dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente-¡¡¡Tengo ganas de vomitar!!!  
  
-Olvídate de eso... vamos por las ¡¡fotos!!-dijo Kagome jalando a Inuyasha hacia la multitud que estaba comprando las fotos  
  
Cuando llegaron vieron que la gente se volteo a ver a Inuyasha muy seriamente. Es verdad pensó Kagome La gorra, no la traía  
  
-¿Quiero mi foto?-dijo Kagome muy directa- Ahora  
  
El recepcionista se la dio muy rápido y la gente dejo de ver a Inuyasha para verla a ella.  
  
-Ee.... Estábamos en la sección infantil... es un disfraz.-dijo Kagome tratando de excusarse ya que todos veían las orejitas de Inuyasha- ¡¡¡Adiós!!!  
  
Y sin más Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron corriendo muy rápido y se fueron al baño porque Inuyasha estaba muy mareado. Después de pasar 10 minutos en el baño Kagome se fue a comprar unos dulces y cuando regreso, Inuyasha apenas estaba saliendo del baño con un aspecto de satisfacción y se veía más feliz  
  
-Ya estoy bien-dijo Inuyasha- Ahora que vamos a hacer  
  
-Me alegro-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- Que te parece si vamos al ¡¡¡Splash!!! Te va a encantar y con el calor que hace ¡¡¡mejor!!!  
  
-Si es algo para quitar el calor yo si voy.-dijo Inuyasha con alivio ya que no quería pasar otra vez lo que sintió en la montaña rusa.  
  
-De todas formas irías...tontín-dijo Kagome con su sonrisa característica que convence a cualquier hombre.  
  
-Aja... como sea... vamos-dijo Inuyasha serio  
  
Los dos se fueron rápidamente al juego y al ver que mucha gente entraría a la fila antes que ellos Inuyasha cargo Kagome y llegaron primero que ellos, por supuesto que Kagome no puso resistencia. Al entrar a la fila en seguida entraron al juego. A los dos les toco solos en una especia de balsa y comenzó a moverse  
  
-Esto si que es divertido Kagome, aunque Shippo estaría muy mareado, ese zorro tonto-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa con maldad  
  
-Deja a Shippo-dijo Kagome dándole un golpe a Inuyasha- Mejor fíjate en el juego ya empieza lo divertido.  
  
La balsa comenzó a pasar por una serie de rápidos, provocando que los dos se empaparan después unas personas que se encontraban en un puente parecían divertidos echándoles agua a la gente de las balsas, al final pasaron por una cascada donde justamente a Inuyasha le tocó abajo por lo que al terminar el juego el fue el que más se mojó. A Kagome solo se le mojó el pelo y las piernas.  
  
-No es justo-dijo Inuyasha saliendo del juego junto a Kagome -tu no te empapaste  
  
-Pues ya vez-dijo Kagome- NO te quejes ya te faltaba un buen baño  
  
-¡¡A que te refieres!!-grito Inuyasha muy enojado pero Kagome no le hizo caso ya que había visto a sus amigas.  
  
-¡¡HOLA!!-grito Kagome, sus amigas y el joven Hojo se acercaron a ella con una gran sonrisa  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?-pregunto Hojo  
  
-Pues vine con un amigo-dijo Kagome un poco sonrojada  
  
-¿No me digas que es el agresivo ese que siempre nos cuentas?-dijo una de sus amigas (perdón pero no recuerdo el nombre)  
  
-Pues.... Si te digo-dijo una muy colorida Kagome  
  
-¿Quién es?-pregunto Hojo con una cara un poco extraña- ¿Es ese que se esta sacudiendo como perro?  
  
Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha y se quedó en Shock , Inuyasha estaba sacudiéndose el agua como un tierno perrito. Kagome enseguida reaccionó y lo jaló para que dejara de hacer eso  
  
-Si... es él... lo que pasa es que le gusta actuar... hicimos una apuesta el que actuara mejor como perro le daba un helado al otro... pero ya me gano-dijo Kagome muy nerviosa mientras veía a Inuyasha con una cara de odio  
  
-Ahh si... eso- dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmar la cara de Kagome- Me debes un helado  
  
-Bueno chicos... ya nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Kagome agarrando a Inuyasha de la mano- Le tengo que pagar su helado  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron de ahí... ella no quería seguir respondiendo preguntas o seguir viendo a sus amigas... no cuando Inuyasha estaba ahí  
  
-Parece que todo el día voy a tener que estar huyendo y corriendo de la gente por tu culpa Inuyasha!!!-dijo Kagome sin aire porque habían corrido bastante.  
  
- Y mi Helado-dijo un ingenuo Hanyou  
  
-Abajo... ABAJO ABAJO ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...-grito Kagome muy enojada- Contigo no se puede mejor me voy  
  
Así que Kagome dejo a Inuyasha muy estampado en el piso con la gente de alrededor mirándolo.  
  
-Dijiste que no querías que nos vieran... Kagome.....KAGOMEEEEEEEEE-gritó Inu al ver que la bella chica ya estaba en la fila de otro juego  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Continuara  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ no se preocupen... no es todo... hay mas juegos de diversiones... como el tunel del amor!!!!!!!! Y más!!!!!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y si pues sorry  
  
Y espero sus reviews con criticas, comentarios ideas, lo que sea!!!  
  
Aquí las respuestas a los reviews...... gracias por TODO!  
  
Tsuki no mizu: Hola quiero decirte que me da gusto que te guste mi fic.. Espero te guste este capitulo... gracias por todos tus reviews tanto de esta historia como las de hp.. Muchas gracias y de verdad te lo agradezco tambien quiero decirte que tu historia me encanta escribes padrísimo y me alegra que actualices pronto.. no como yo hehehe... que estés bien!!  
  
Magdalia-Sayo: Hola friend!! Por fin actualicé quiero decirte que me da gusto que leas mi fic porque tu eres una gran escritora y es un honor. Lamento lo de tus fics pero no te preocupes todo se va a solucionar vas a ver que se recuperan y que arreglan tu comp. Pronto!!! Piensa positivamente  
  
Yashi: Hola amiga!!! Por fin subí este capitulo aunque ya se que esta muy corto pero me he dedicado a leer que descuide mi fic hahaha pero no te preocupes tratare de actualizar mas seguido... espero que nos veamos en el msn para chatear y muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios de animo!!!  
  
Kim Lin : Hola!!! Gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que leas el fic porque eso me anima a seguir. Yo he leído los tuyos y son buenisismos, espero te guste este.. y todavía no pongo todo los juegos pronto habrán más como el tune del amor y más!! Espero estés bien y cuídate!  
  
Linaru (inu_guada@hotmail.com): HOLA!!!!! Ya te agregué a mi lista del msn espero lo hayas visto... pues tu también eres una amiga para mi... gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te guste este capitulo... muchas gracias por tus comentarios me hacen sentir feliz  
  
Dark Padme: Hello!!!! Estoy Feliz de que leas mi historia yo he tenido la suerte de leer las tuyas y son buenísimas escribes muy padre y me alegra que tomes tu tiempo para leer está- Espero te guste y de verdad te agradezco tus comentario eres muy linda! YO también soy de México bueno vivo en Mérida Yucatán aunque soy del DF... Paisana!  
  
Kagi-chan: Hi!!! ¡¡Que??? Estuviste a punto de borrar tu historia!!! No lo hagas tus historias son buenísimas, es mas me da gusto que leas este fic porque tu escribes muy padre y eso me emociona!!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y no se te ocurra borrar tus historias porque están muy divertidas... me despido... cuidatee 


End file.
